Just In Case
by sweetXwhenXsilent
Summary: Temari's afraid... She's afraid of getting close to anyone but someone comes and breaks her shell. Kin & Temari Rated T for slight language


A/N: This is between Temari and Kin, it's like how Temari feels about Kin in a way. I love Temari and I love Kin, I love Kin Temari fics!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kin would still be alive and Temari and Kin would be a good ship for all the Konoha kunoichi...aw yes a writer can dream can't she?

Revised: 5/3/2011

**Just In Case**

Saying it was weird was an understatement, the desert flower couldn't find herself getting over this euphoric feeling. She didn't want to acknowledge the feeling, she had an over sized fear of loving anything... even her own brothers. She tried to have little love for them because with the red head's instability he could take himself along with the puppet master straight to hell. It could happen at any moment so just in case...

The desert dweller noticed the locks of black hair splayed on her pillows and she can't help but smile, forgetting her sudden fear.

_I watched you, you know. You were always being berated by your friend as was I by my brother. Did you notice me; did you have the same feelings as me?_

_Of course you did or else you wouldn't be lying next to me like this would you? Is this normal for you, to randomly be sleeping next to someone, or do you wait for the right person? _

_But then who's the right person for you? And what do you look for when-_

* * *

"What are you inching yourself higher for?"

"Hmm?" The older one hadn't even noticed, and the fact she had caught it made her blush slightly.

"What are you so nervous about? I don't bite..." It was said seductively, causing the desert kunoichi to slightly inch herself higher again.

The sound nin laughed lightly realizing that she was making the desert nin uncomfortable, "Are you ok? Temari?"

Another blush crept to her face, what's wrong with her?

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Temari wanted to slap herself, she said that a little too fast and a little too loud.

Kin laughed slightly to herself as she took a step towards the other kunoichi, Temari in turn, took a step back until she hit a wall. Kin pressed her body against Temari and wrapped her arms around her neck. "This should make you feel less nervous..."

Temari's hands slowly trailed to the Sound's lower back as soft lips connected with slightly chapped ones. It was only a minute of bliss, "Hey Kin! Come on already bring your slow ass on!"

The Sound kunoichi pulled back slightly, "I have to go." Temari couldn't help but look disappointed, she felt Kin lean slightly.

"Now who's inching up higher?"

"Well if you weren't so damn tall..." Kin answered laughing and sticking her tongue out, the desert flower took that as an invitation and reclaimed the other's lips.

"KIN!" A voice in the background yelled. Kin pulled back again biting Temari's bottom lip lightly; she lowered herself and removed her hands from the other nin as did Temari.

The Sound nin blushed for once, as she turned to walk away, "I'll talk to you later, k?" The Sand nin only nodded and watched as the black haired kunoichi receded down the street with her teammates.

Temari touched her lips and laughed to herself as she heard Kin and Zaku arguing. "What took you so long monkey?"

"Quit being an ass you snake!"

"Me! You're the one with your tongue down her throat!" Temari laughed again picking up her fan and walking down the street the other way..**.**

* * *

"Temari? Temari!" The desert nin gazed at the source of the voice in awe, the moonlight made her skin look even more beautiful.

"Come back to bed Temari, you know I hate it when you watch me sleep," Temari smirked. She had been sitting in a chair next to the window as her lover slept, she was sure their previous excursion would leave Kin asleep for the rest of the night.

"If you were sleep, how do you know if I was watching you or not," The blonde asked her bed mate. Kin rolled over playfully under the sheets extending her arms towards the Sand nin, "I was dreaming of you watching me, come over here and give me something else to dream about."

Temari couldn't help smiling; she was having that euphoric feeling again. She walked over to the bed, over to her lover, over to the place she had longed to be for a long time. Upon her arrival she was immediately greeted by warm kisses and caressing from Kin.

The Sound nin cuddled against Temari and laced their hands together, "Don't worry, I wont be going away anytime soon..."

That night the room was filled with soft moans and mewls, Temari was determined to give her all again that night just in case either of them didn't last during the exams...just in case Temari didn't come back from what he Kazekage has planned for the destruction of Konoha... _Just in case..._

-SweetXwhenXsilent


End file.
